Drabbles : Les dragons bourrés !
by Ghin
Summary: Ceci es un recueil de drabbles, issu d'un concours avec ma chère Frosche :3 Le thème était: l'attaque des dragons bourrés ! (Attention, les histoires de ce recueil sont pires que stupides.. Vous êtes prévenus :D)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Saluut ! Donc, ceci est un recueil de drabbles.. En fait, on s'était ancé un défi avec Frosche, d'écrire chacune un drabble sur le thème : "L'attaque des dragons bourrés". (Ne me demandez pas comment on en est arrivées là...) Bref, dans tous les cas, voici nos brabbles, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont ! Le premier est celui de Frosche.. bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Rogue posa la tête sur sa main tout en soupirant. De son autre main valide, il faisait tourner une bouteille entre ses longs doigts agiles, en essayant de soustraire à sa vue, le spectable horrible qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un Sting, complètement saoul, s'effondra plus que ne s'assit à côté de lui et s'esclaffa.

\- Eh beh vieux ! Tu devrais éviter d'aller chez le coiffeur, ça te va pas du tout cette coupe ! Éclata-t-il de rire en essayant de se tenir droit, sans succès d'ailleurs.

Le concerné leva les yeux aux ciels avant de la rabaisser immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait là haut et le peu qu'il avait vu le consternait. Comment Lui, le Grand Roi, le Tueur de Dragon avait pu sombrer aussi bas… Il secoua la tête et ses longues mèches vinrent frapper le visage de Sting qui commençait à s'endormir.

\- D'ailleurs tu devrais les couper et les teindre. Le blanc ça fait vieux ajouta le blond sans savoir que l'autre commençait à perdre légèrement, vraiment très légèrement sa patience.

\- Je T'ai Tu-é Sting ! Ce n'est PAS une coloration ! Siffla entre ses dents le Rogue venu du futur.

\- Ouais, ouais ils disent tous ça...D'ailleurs regarde ton vrai toi, il s'est amusé lui aussi ! ( Pour une fois, rajouta le chasseur de dragon blanc dans sa tête) bredouilla-t-il en désignant vaguement d'un hochement de tête son jumeau, effondré dans un coin, la tête d'une Yukino ivre posée sur ses épaules.

Les murs s'effondrèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant et il ne put s'empêcher de se lever d'une traite avavant d'aller une bois fois pour toute, régler ce fichu bo*rd*l !

Non mais il leur était passé quoi par la tête ?! Non mais allô quoi, comme disait une certaine mage dépourvue de cerveau à sa naissance, du moins selon son avis, qui charmait les foules depuis un certain temps. Quoiqu'en ce moment elle était à Era, en prison. Mais ce n'était pas l'important ! Il chancela, son organisme absorbant toutes les coupes de saké qu'il s'était enfilé et qu'il regrettait maintenant. Devant lui, le dragon de jade vacilla à son tour et s'écrasa contre un immeuble avec un bruit mas. Il entendit également un bruit assez...répugnant et sauta de côté, gardant malgré le taux d'alcool dans son sang une certaine agilité, évitant de justesse le…le…

Il écarquilla les yeux n'y croyant pas puis lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Le vomi de flamme d'un certain dragon de feu qui s'excusa en tentant de faire la révérence. S'il attrapait cette fille...Elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, s'attendant au pire, et ne fut pas déçu. La fille blonde là qui allait refermer le portail Eclipse, dansait dans un...Ridicule déguisement de lapin accompagnée d'une autre fille aux cheveux bleus dans la même tenue et Gajeel, le grand Gajeel, là il était carrément bouche bée, avec une guitare et un costume blanc qui chantait à propos d'un meilleur ami. Je rêve-là...se dit-il en passant une main dans sa mèche noire, seul vestige de son passé.

Quant à Natsu, le chasseur de dragon de feu, il était on ne savait trop où, n'ayant pas besoin du saké pour faire des choses bizarres.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était passé ça déjà ?! Il était près à se lancer à la conquête du monde, et tout le toutim et tout, avec ses dragons supers puissants sous son contrôle absolu, sa maitrise de l'ombre et de la lumière ( D'ailleurs il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir tué Sting, c'était un crétin fini.) et Shadow qui le conseillait. Mais comme tout plan diabolique… ça avait échoué. Et pourtant il n'avait pas fait comme dans ces films là venus du Pays Europe, où les « méchants » argumentaient une heure sur le pourquoi du comment de je vais tous vous tuer. Non, lui avait été prêt, avec ses armes redoutables et il allait lancer l'application de son plan, Je vous tue tous pour tuer Acnologia, quand…

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était pointé cette brune là, avec ses milles et quelques tonneaux de sakés en demandant aux dragons s'ils pouvaient juste faire un concours avec elle, juste avant la bataille. Elle avait parié avec son mec, un certain Bacchus qu'elle était plus résistante qu'un dragon.

Et maintenant, les dragons tous ivres et inaptes aux combats déambulaient dans la ville en détruisant tout. Son plan avait foiré, sommes toute.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était pointée celle là ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Et voilà mon chef d'oeuvre.. Ou pas d'ailleurs, hmhm. Brefouille, bonne lecture ! Et dites nous ce que vus en pensez :D

* * *

C'était en plein milieu de l'été, dans la petite ville de Magnolia. Rien ne bougeait, et tout semblait endormi. Au coeur de cette ville se trouvait une guilde de mages, Fairy Tail. Là bas aussi, tout était calme et paisible.. Attendez une minute ! Fairy Tail ? Calme et paisible ? C'était assez louche. Et pourtant.. La chaleur assomait tout le monde. Sauf Natsu. Mais comme il était le seul à s'agiter dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose...

Cana, quand à elle, dormait dans un coin de la guilde.. D'ailleurs, personne n'aurat pu dire si elle dromait vraiment, ou si elle s'était juste saoulée jusqu'à s'assomer.. Mais bon, disons qu'elle dormait.

D'un coup, tout le monde entendit un bruit sourd. Puis le sol vibra, un peu comme.. Un tremblement de terre ? A Fiore ? La jeune fille fut, comme les autres, réveillée en sursaut. Elle se leva, et sortit dehors, histoire de voir qui avait _osé _la réveiller. Et de lui en faire payer le prix, bien sur.

Le seul soucis, c'est qu'une fois dehors, elle vit... Des dragons. Cinq. Cinq dragons qui semblaient sortis de nulle part, pour apporter la mort et la désolation. Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines. "Non ! pensa-t-elle. Pas encore une fois, s'il vous plaît..."

C'est alors qu'elle remaqua un détail étrange. La démarche des dragons était.. Bizarre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était bien ça: ils titubaient.

Un troupeau de dragons avançaient en titubant dans les rues de Magnolia. Normal. Soudain, l'un des dragons s'arrêta, et.. Vomit ? Wow. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient se mettre dans des états pareil. C'était comme si...

Attendez un peu.

Les dragons titubaient, vomissaient..

Une seule conclusion était possible : Ils étaent bourrés. Il y avait un foutu troupeau de dragons bourrés qui se promenait dans Magnolia. Bieen.

Bon.. La prochaine question logique était: pour quelle raison les gros reptiles étaient-ils venus en ville ? Au moment où Cana se posait cette question, les dragons s'arrêtèrent. L'un d'eux enleva le toit d'un bâtiment, cherchant visiblement quelqu chose.. Mais la jeune fille réalisa avec effroi que ce n'était pas n'importe quel bâtiment: c'était une brasserie ! A ce moment là, elle vit les dragons engloutir des tonneaux entiers de vin, avant de repartir. C'est alors qu'elle comprit :

Les dragons étaient revenus pour s'emparer des ressources d'alcool de l'humanité !

Cana se révailla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Elle mit quelques secodes à reprendre ses esprits, puis regarda autour d'elle. Bon. Elle était dans sa chambre. Alors, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Elle soupira de soulagement. Son alcool chéri n'était pas en danger. Rassurée, elle se rendormit comme une masse.


End file.
